One big happy family?
by Sharpy and the Milkman
Summary: Prowl and Jazz are Bondmates with 3 kids. The story is about their kids growing up and the people they meet and the challenges they will face. (OC centric)


**Ayy This is the first chapter of our first fanfiction ever "One big happy family". We hope you like it and look forwards to updates in the future, and on the subject updates, they might take a while because school just started back up so we are very busy with school work. Please leave your feedback we would love to hear what you think. -The** **Milkman**

 ** _Yo_** ** _we spent time on this and it still needs work but what do you think, give feedback and what not. Oh and by the way, bluestreak is basically (totally) a OC but in here he was raised by Prowl and Jazz so sorry for that and any other OOCness and mistakes but on to the story ~Sharpy_**

 _The year is 2025 cybertronians and humans alike are living together on earth, but that doesn't mean they're living together peacefully. Not everyone is so keen on the idea of living with the beings that have destroyed so much of their planet fighting a war that had nothing to do with them. Some welcome the transformers and others chase them away. Sanctuary cities are formed, buildings are made bigger and certain stores and restaurants carry cybertronian brands and treats, some even serving energon._

"What do you mean you don't have the money?"

"I mean I didn't hear you say to get it, I thought you had it."

"No, I specifically said 'Jazz, do you have the money?' and you said yes"

"I thought you were talkin' to Blue."

"And why would I ask Bluestreak if he had the money, I said your name."

"I didn't hear you say my name and Blue he said had the money!" Jazz exclaimed

"Well I didn't notice it, can you go back home and get the money from Bluestreak then?"

"But I don't wanna lose our spot!"

This was essentially the argument Jazz and Prowl we're having in Starbucks.

"Nonsense, I'll stay here and keep our spot"

"But you don't know what I like!"

"Jazz, I assure you I do"

"Well what if I want somthin' different"

"Then tell what you want."

"Well… you made me forget!"

"Jazz… why don't I go get the money instead"

"But I don't know what you like!"

"I get the same thing every time, medium gasoline with extra antifreeze. Oh and make sure it's PUMA brand"

"Uhg that Scrap's disgusting."

"Well it's better for you than Costcos, you should really try it."

"You know I don't like that scrap, imma stick with what I know."

"You're entitled to your wrong opinion."

"I thought we were friends Prowler." Jazz said putting a servo over his spark feigning hurt

"Friends? We're bondmates Jazz!" Prowl groaned waving his index finger showing off his 'ring'

"But even so, you've hurt me, Prowl." The saboteur replied making the best pouty face he could

Prowl rolled his optics and ex-vented

"Well I have to go get the money that _you_ forgot now"

As prowl began to leave Jazz realized something.

"Wait, can't we just comm Blue?

Prowl put his helm in his servo and ex-vented heavily "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I surprised you didn't."

"And I'm surprised you did."

Jazz began to say a comeback but prowl held up a digit as he commed Bluestreak

: Bluestreak can you come bring us some money:

Bluestreak ex-vented as he put down his data pad and replied to the comm

:Sure where are you?:

:We're at the Starbucks on the corner of 5th street by Ankmear park:

:Ok I'll be there in a couple of kliks, but I'll have to bring the twins:

:If you must:

7 kliks later the coffee shop door chimed as Bluestreak walked in carrying a little Blue mech on his shoulders and holding his servo next to him a small red and black femme.

"We're in the store now, let go!" the little femme whined trying to pull her servo free

"Fine," said Bluestreak as he let go "but I don't see what you're complaining about Turrents isn't, and he's on my shoulders"

"But he wanted to be up there" the femme moaned

"Tunes you know that if you walk in a public area you have to hold mine, your papa's or your brother's servo" Prowl cut in walking towards the trio

"But it's not like I'm not just gonna walk off"

"Even so someone might try to take you"

"If someone tried to take me I'd bite of one of their digits!"

"Well, hopefully, it doesn't come to tha-"

"That's my femme!" Jazz cut in patting Tunes on the head affectionately

"Jazz, don't encourage her"

"Encourage what? Her protecting herself"

"You know that's not what I mean"

"Then what do you mean?"

"I meant don't encourage her to bite off other bots digits"

"She was just sayin' that if someone tried to take her she would"

"You and I both know that's not true"

"Yeah but still she-"

"I um... I saw a playground outside can we go out and play on it?" a soft voice interrupted

Prowl and Jazz looked up simultaneously at the mech still sitting on Bluestreak's shoulders.

"Sure thing kiddo." Jazz replied smiling

"Blue go watch your brother while he plays outside."

"Why do I have to watch him?" Bluestreak groaned

"Cause you're his older brother and that's what older brothers do"

"Well can't one of you watch him, I was doing things" And by things he meant blogging

"Bluestreak listen to your father, we are waiting in line to order our drinks so we can't watch Turrents right now. That's why we need you to be there." Prowl said sternly

"Fine" Bluestreak ex-vented

"But get me a drink too! Energon"

"We have plenty of energon at the house, you can wait till we get back."

"But you're getting stuff right now."

"We're getting gasoline not energon, and you don't like gasoline"

"Ha!" Tunes laughed

"What are you 'Ha'ing at? You have to go outside too"

"What, why can't I just stay here with you and papa?" Tunes moaned

"The line's long and you'll just end up getting bored if you stay in here with us"

"Ha!" Bluestreak mimiked

"No, I won't" Tunes whined

"Yes, you will now go and play with Turrents."

"Fine…" The little femme pouted crossing her arms

"There's a swing set." Jazz said in a sing song voice. At that Tunes perked up

"Come On let's go!" She said grabbing Bluestreaks hand and practically dragging him out of the coffee shop. Prowl smiled blissfully as he watched the trio crossed the street to the park.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Jazz spoke behind him.

"Yes they do" he replied turning around to smile at his bondmate

.

.

.

"Yes they do"


End file.
